


Lovin’ You

by sadsupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cottagecore Eren, Fluff, Just enjoy it tbh, M/M, Making Out, Picnics, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Very fluffy, and very unedited lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsupreme/pseuds/sadsupreme
Summary: Eren and Levi have a picnic in a clearing in the woods—somewhat fluffy for our two lovebirds who r going through it in canon rn lol
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Lovin’ You

**Author's Note:**

> I leave for BMT for the US Air Force tomorrow n didn’t wanna leave anyone hanging for two months, so I’m just gonna leave you guys with this fluffy one shot in my hiatus :) be mindful though it’s not edited and I’m sorry for that—I grabbed this from my archives n decided to post it. Hope y’all enjoy though!

Eren set the blanket down as Levi set down the cooler full of snacks and foods. He smiled and sat down as Levi started spraying the perimeter around them with bug spray. 

“Stupid shitty bugs aren’t gonna ruin my picnic today,” He muttered spraying the air before sitting down, perching his sunglasses on top of his head. 

Eren laughed putting his sun hat down and beginning to set up the food in front of them,” Silly, there’s no bugs in this area I told Hannes to spray before we came.” 

“Still, better safe than sorry brat.” 

Eren shrugged as he finished setting up the food and smiled over at Levi,” Don’t dig in yet I wanna get a picture!”

Levi stared at him and he pouted,” Pleeeease?”

“No.”

“I’ll shower you with affection if you don’t!”

“Thanks for threatening me with a good time brat,” He smirked laughing when Eren started glaring at him before sighing and reaching over to ruffle the top of his head.

“Whatever brat just make sure you get my good side,” He took off his suit jacket and straightened up his turtleneck before turning towards Eren who had his phone ready.

“Say cheese!”

“I’m not saying cheese brat.” Eren pouted again and he found that he couldn’t resist him so he said cheese while holding up a middle finger to the camera. 

Eren squealed,” Such a cute picture look!”

“Ok you got your picture brat now can we please eat? I’m starving,” Levi moved to pick up his sandwich and frowned when Eren smacked his hand away.”

“No! I haven’t taken a picture of us yet,” He smiled, fixing his dress before moving to sit next to Levi and setting up the phone against the cooler,” Hmm what should we do for this one?” 

“How about eat, because I’m fucking starving,” Levi deadpanned.

“Ok, we’ll hug in one and kiss in the next one got it,” He moved to put the camera on 10 second self-timer scowling at Levi when he smacked his ass and huffed moving back into position. He sat on his knees and leaned into Levi who wrapped his arm around his waist and glared at the phone. 

The phone shutter sounded off and Eren set it up again on 3 second holding Levi’s face in his hands and kissing his cheek as the phone camera shutter sounded off once again,” Oh these are so cute! We’re so adorable!”

“I’m digging in now,” Levi took a bite of his sandwich and groaned in content,” Now that is a fucking sandwich, your mom makes really good sandwiches brat.”

Eren giggled,” I know right? I can never get tired of her sandwiches.”

He started tinkering with his speaker and sighed in relief when Peach Tree started playing,” Love this song.”

“Alexa play The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson.”

The song started playing and Eren frowned,”Hey stop it I was listening to that! Alexa play Ultra by Peach Tree Rascals!”

“Alexa play The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson,” Levi smirked ruffling Eren’s hair. 

Eren giggled and shouted at the speaker once more,” Alexa play Ultra by Peach Tree Rascals!”

“Ugh fine brat,” Levi laughed before clearing his throat and going back to his sandwich,” I get next pick though.”

“Nope mee, because it’s my speaker! And because you can’t say no to me!”

“That’s not true—ok maybe it is but that’s besides the point.”

Eren only smiled at him cheekily before resting his head on Levi’s shoulder and looking at the pictures they took as he snacked on his sandwich,” We’re so hot Lee, look.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full brat,” Levi nagged before looking down at the phone and nodding,” You’re right though, we are hot. As fuck.”

Eren giggled at his boyfriends obscene language,” I know, I’m gonna post these. Our moms are gonna eat them up.”

“Oh definitely,” Levi agreed laying back on the blanket and motioning for Eren to lay on him(which he did). 

Eren opened up the Instagram app and went to post the pictures when Levi snatched his phone from him,” Hey, I was about to post our pictures!”

Eren pouted and Levi scoffed scrolling through the pictures,” Yeah, I know. But I’m choosing them, I’ll be damned if you post a picture where I look stupid as fuck.” 

Levi sat up and Eren scooted closer to him to see what pictures he was choosing. When he was done analyzing the pictures from the bursts he nodded his head and Eren shook his head with a small smile,” Ok maybe you have soome tastes.”

“Oi what’s that supposed to mean?”

Eren shook his head and giggled as he posted them with the caption “picnic with my honey with the honey pot emoji”. Within minutes his Instagram was flooded with likes and he smiled pocketing his phone and grabbed the container of grapes before turning around towards Levi,” Say ah!”

Levi entertained him, bored, and opened his mouth to allow himself to be hand fed by Eren before resting his head against Eren’s shoulder,” I’m bored brat.”

“Hi bored I’m Eren,” Eren joked pouting when Levi glared at him setting the grapes down to 

“That was the worst joke ever brat,” He scowled before smirking evilly,” I think you deserve a visit from the tickle monster.”

He began tickling Eren who laughed uncontrollably and tried to pull away,” Noooo go away!”

He got on top of Eren and started tickling his sides and stomach before stopping and staring down at the panting giggling Eren. Eren stared back up at him lovingly moving to link their hands together and he couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss him. Eren rested on his elbows to kiss him back loving the lingering taste of grapes on his boyfriends tongue as they overlapped them while making out. 

They made out for a few more minutes before staring at each other lovingly—Eren leant up to kiss Levi once more before muttering against his lips,” I love you Lee.”

Levi blushed and Eren giggled at the sight. He smiled down at Eren,” I love you too brat.” 

They cuddled for the remainder of the picnic before packing up the food and blanket and heading down the small trail back to Eren’s house before going up to Eren’s room and cuddling some more—falling asleep in each other’s embraces with smiles on both of their faces as they dreamt of each other that night.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome :) I won’t see it for two months but it’s very welcome so don’t be shy! lol


End file.
